Charlemagne Club
Founder: Clemente Cornett Year founded: 1630 Preféts: Alcina Lazos & Alchester Reinhardt Club History Charlemagne is a secretive elite driven communaté at Beauxbatons Academy. It is the oldest society at Beauxbatons and is acknowledged as the leader among the Schools three communatés that include Renualt and Orange. The clubs alumni organization, which owns the society's real property and oversees the club, is the Cornett Infini Association (CIA), named for Clemente Cornett who co-founded Charlemagne with classmate Alphonso de Luca. The Cornett Infini Association was founded by Cornett and his close friend Daniel Coit Wyrd, member of Charlemagne and later president of the Université des Arts Magiques de Paris, the first president of Johann Rostrosumburg Univeristé, and the founding president of the Wyrd Institution. The Charlemagne Club exists only at Beauxbatons, though attempts have been made to open chapters in Germany and Romania. Up to 7 students are "tapped" each year by the appointed Prefet to be initiated into that year's group. Some say each initiate is given G5,000 and a grandfather clock; though these reports have never been proven factual or not. Far from being a campus fun-house, the group is geared more toward the success of its members in the post-academic world. The Charlemagne Club flourished from the very beginning in spite of occasional squalls of controversy. There was dissension from some professors, who didn't like its secrecy and exclusiveness. There was backlash from non-member students, showing concern about the influence Charlemagne was having over Beauxbatons finances and the favoritism shown to "Charle-men." The class of 1937 was the last senior class of graduating "Charle-men" from Beauxbatons. The exact reasons for the Beauxbatons communaté closing and no longer taking new students is currently a mystery. Even so, the Charlemagne Club did continue holding alumni meetings, and doing business routinely. In 2011 the alumni still holding a large weight in the school, had Beauxbatons reopen the Charlemagne L'Aile Ouest floor and would continue its practices of "tapping in" new Charlemagne members. L'Establishment Built soon after Cornett and Wyrd graduated from Beauxbatons, on the edge of Theole Sur Mer, away from prying muggle eyes. The building is used as the head quarters of the Cornett Infini Association, the overseers and alumni group of Charlemagne. It is not just a place of business though. It has its own private bar and restaurant, for its members. Not to mention the meeting halls, and a library full of the clubs rich history. In the late summer of 2012, after seeing how well Charlemagne did reopened. The CSI has decided to open its doors to the new class of Charlemagne. Not all its doors though. Some of the building is closed off to the students, for obvious reasons. The CSI is made of some of the worlds most elite, and children running around could get annoying. Traditions Charlemagne selects new members at the end of the summer and has done so since 1779. Since coeducation of the club, Charlmagne selects 7 or fewer - new students to join the society. Charlmagne "taps" those that it views as campus leaders and other notable figures for its membership. If needed, new Charlemagne Prefects are chosen by the alumni over the summer. Then it is the Prefet's responsibility to go about the "taps" of the alumni chosen candidates, and to follow an initiation procedure. The family names on the Charlemagne roster roll off the tongue like an elite party list -- Archambeau, Astor, Bènoliel, Delacour, de Luca, Fontaine, Guillory, LeFleur, Mallory, Ouellet, Reinhardt, Renard, Vartan, Weyerhaeuser, and so on. The club is known informally as "Le Royal", and members are known as "Charle-men". It was also customary for each member to be given a nickname by the alumni. Some of the nicknames were roll-over names, given to more then one member based on a set of very specific attributes. The Club motto: Pouri l'ambition, de la tradition, de la bravoure. (For ambition, tradition, bravery.) Noteable Prefets *1630 - 1632 Clement Cornett & Alphonso de Luca *1632 - 1633 Alphonso de Luca & Wilmens Weyerhaeuser *1633 - 1935 Daniel Wyrd & Vipsinnias Van Droombeeld *1635 - 1636 Vipsinnias Van Droombeeld & Melvin Mallory *1636 - 1638 Cain Lecuyier & Ancell Beaudry *1638 - 1640 Félix Fontaine & Launcelot Archambeau -- *1716 - 1719 Éveriste Audley & Galehot Lodevick -- *1778 - 1780 Chandler Cornett & Elliot Beaudry *1801 - 1804 Charlene Cornett & Charles Cornett -- *1872 - 1874 Clovis Cornett & Armand Reinhardt -- *1935 - 1937 Beldon Reinhardt & Claude Weyerhaeuser -- *2011 - 2012 Stefan Sinclair & Alcina Lazos *2013 - ???? Alcina Lazos & Alchester Reinhardt